


UnderRonpa

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe-Undertale - Freeform, F/M, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Second Person, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Knowing that you'll find a way out fills you with HOPE.....





	1. The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating! I was creating this A.U.!

Thousands of years ago, humans and monsters had walked the Earth together. For the longest of times, there was peace between the two races. Unfortunately, that wouldn't last forever. Eventually, the humans and monsters began to disagree with each other's way of living, and soon, the two races had began a war. Each side proved strong and diplomatic, however, the humans had a special edge on the monsters...they had HOPE...and with this hope, they were able to defeat the monsters, using a special magic to trap them all underground, below a mountain deemed Hope's Peak. The peak is the only way into the underground...but legend has it, there is no way out.

That was how the legend went. Did most believe it? Not in this modern day and age. In fact, when you found out that your class was going to Hope's Peak during a field trip, everyone was daring whoever they could to experience going down the mountain themselves and see if there really was no way out. Of course, the teachers heard this, and they promised that no one would fall down the mountain, and if anyone did, the ambulance and police would be contacted immediately. This did not stop students from placing bets on who'd be the 'fallen child'. You learned to ignore this,  even when your younger sister had asked you about such during your ride home.

Two weeks later, you and your class were atop the glorious, legendary Hope's Peak. Everyone travelled in a tight cluster, afraid that they'd fall down the peak, never to be seen or heard from again. This was when you were presented with a choice; stay with your class, or wander off on your own. Although the latter was treacherous, your class wasn't particularly pleasant to be around, not because they smelled bad or anything, but because they were loud and obnoxious. Making sure you were out of the line of a teacher's sight, you slip away from the group to admire the mountain's beauty. You were so busy admiring the place that somehow, you tripped on a rock, and fell down a seemingly endless pit.

You were confident no one even saw you plummet.


	2. A Fall, A Flower, A Goat

When you fell down through Hope's Peak, your first thought was that you would fall to your death. After all, that's the way gravity works, right?  When you hit the ground, it was actually better than you expected. No broken bones, no sprained ankle. In fact, you didn't even sustain an injury. You were perfectly fine...of course, there lies the question, where are you exactly?

You check your surroundings. It seems you fell on top of a patch of golden flowers. That...interested you, to say the least. Plants that grew underground weren't unheard of, plants that literally grew in the underground was actually kinda remarkable. Knowing you were lost, you decided to look around for anyone that would help you. There was a convienient pathway that led from the flowerpatch to an intricate doorway. Once through the doorway, you spotted a flower of sorts...it was monochrome, half-black, half-white. It also had a twisted face. On the white half, it was nice and friendly, but on the black side, it was anything but.

"Hi! I'm  **MONO. MONO THE FLOWER.** Upupupupu. Why'd you make me introduce myself? It's soo rude to act like you don't know who I am! Someone will have to teach you proper manners. I guess little ol' me will have to do! Ready? Here we go~".

Without warning, Mono the Flower puts you in some sort of...battle screen? Tou aren't sure how to describe it.

"See that heart? That is your  **SOUL** , the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, butbcan grow strong if you gain a lot of  **LV**."

"What's...LV?", you inquire.

"Why,  **LOVE** , of course! You want some love, don't you?".

You weigh your options. "If it'll make my soul stronger, then...sure.".

The odd little flower then replied, "Don't worry! I'll share some with you!", giving a little wink afterward.

"Down here, love is shared through...little white...friendliness pellets...".

You watch as he displays said pellets.

"Are you ready? Get as many as you can!".

When the pellets come toward you, you feel compelled to move out the way. Right before they hit you, you duck, and each pellet flies over you. Mono gives you a stern look.

"Hey buddy. You missed. Let's try again, okay?".

Once again, the pellets are distributed, and once again, you feel the need to avoid them. This time, you took a step ever so slightly to the left. The pellets missed you again. Mono doesn't look too impressed.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead?! Run. Into. The.  **BULLETS!!!** "

You especially dodge these so called "friendliness pellets" this time, darting to the left. You look over at Mono the Flower. His expression has changed; instead of having a half-friendly, half-evil display, he's completely black, and you can feel the evil radiating from him.

" _You know what's going on here...don't you?_ ", the flower hissed.

You shake your head, but he ignores your claim.

_"You just wanted to see me suffer..."_

At this moment, a ring of friendliness pellets, if you could even call them that, form around you and your soul. He then utters one word...

**"DIE.** **"**

You begin to panic as the ring constricts itself, becoming smaller and smaller with every cackle of the flower. There's no way of escaping this homicidal flower; the pellets are too close. Eventually, you give in to your fate...then out of nowhere, the pellets are gone. Even Mono is confused about this. To both of your suprise, a fireball appears and knocks Mono the Flower clear across the room. You look to see the owner of the fireball. She's a goat...human...hybrid? She had goat features, but human mannerisms. Adorning her face ia a pair of circular glasses, and her hair is styled into two braids. She also wears a formal shirt that...kind of resembles a high school girl's top, and a long skirt that touches the floor. 

"What a t-terrible creature, torturing such a p-p-poor, innocent youth...ah, do not be afraid, d-dear child. I am  **TOUKO** , caretaker of the  **RUINS**. I...pass through this place every day...to see if someone has f-fallen. You are the first human to f-fall down in a long time...come, and I will guide you through the catacombs...this way...".

Since Touko had saved you from certain death, you decide to follow her into the catacombs...

The shadow of the ruins loom above, filling you with hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm becoming busy, I may not update as often. That being said, what should be updated next?


End file.
